As shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, 1E and 1F, a towel rack of the prior art is composed of two fastening pieces 10 and a rod 13 held between the two fastening pieces 10 which are fastened securely to the bathroom wall by means of a plurality of screws 11 which are concealed by a cover 12.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a bathrobe rack of the prior art is composed of a fastening piece 20, which is fastened onto the bathroom wall by a plurality of bolts 21 which are concealed by a cover 22. Another prior art bathroom rack is shown in FIG. 1C and is composed of two fastening pieces 30, which are fastened onto the bathroom wall by a plurality of bolts 31, which are concealed by a cover 32. A shelf 33 is supported by the fastening pieces 32 for holding various articles. The shelf 33 is securely located by means of two fastening bolts 34. As shown in FIG. 1D, a prior art toilet paper rack is composed of a fastening piece 40, which is fastened onto the bathroom wall by means of bolts 41 which are concealed by a cover 42. A hook ring 43 is fastened with the fastening piece. Similar prior art racks are shown in FIGS. 1E and 1F, and are composed of fastening pieces 50, 60, bolts 51, 61, covers 52, 62, and the ring 53.
Such prior art bathroom racks as described above are defective in design in that the fastening pieces of the prior art racks are varied in form, thereby resulting in an increase in the cost of making various molding tools for the production of the fastening pieces of the prior art bathroom racks.